


Nekkid Cleaning

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pain, naked!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was gonna kill Rachel...later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekkid Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> inspired by my lovely Donna. Your turn now ;)  
> Comments are lovely  
> Enjoy

Danny sat, rooted to his chair, seriously worried he was about to have a heart attack. The tall, deeply tanned man, moving around his apartment, was totally unconcerned by Danny's discomfort. He continued to clean, bending to vacuum under the furniture, stretching to dust the top shelves.  
This, in itself, was not particularly interesting. And it certainly didn't warrant the kind of reaction it was receiving. Apart from one tiny, almost insignificant, detail. The man, Steve he'd introduced himself as, was completely, utterly and undeniably naked.

**  
It had started innocently enough, these things usually do. Danny had recently moved into a new apartment. He wanted a professional cleaner to come in and make sure the place was spotless. His ex-wife, Rachel, had suggested Nekkid Cleaning.

The name had deterred Danny originally but Rachel assured him they were a wonderfully thorough service. Danny should have known the witch was planning something by the innocent smile she'd given him as he dialled for an appointment.

When the cleaner had arrived, 10am on the dot, Danny had almost swallowed his tongue. The man was a Greek god. A little over six feet, close cropped dark hair, that was beginning to grow out and curl at the ends, eyes the changable blue of the ocean. His body was lean, lithe muscles gliding under his tanned skin.

"Steve McGarrett," he introduced himself, shaking Danny's slack hand.  
"Danny Williams," the smaller blond man replied. Never in his life had Danny ever been more grateful to the auto pilot of his brain. He couldn't stop staring at Steve. 

He had assumed that it would be ok once the man began cleaning, that he could distract himself. Then, as Steve stepped into the lounge with his equipment, Danny discovered the real meaning of the company name.  
"What the fuck?!" Danny gasped. Steve was just sliding his jeans off, shirt and shoes already neatly folded on his bag. He stood in Danny's living room, buck bare and totally relaxed, one eyebrow raised at the blond.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?! You could say that! Why the fuck are you naked?" Danny shrieked. He tried to keep his eyes on Steve's chiselled face but the bastards betrayed him, sliding down. Over the long column of Steve's neck, the sharp jut of his collar bones, the defined swell of his chest.  
"Don't worry, Mr Williams, all part of the service," Steve had chuckled.  
"Danny," the smaller man corrected, dropping into his only chair, silently vowing to kill Rachel next time he saw her.

All of that had lead to this point. Gripping the arms of his chair, knuckles whitening, Danny watched Steve moving round. He sucked in a sharp breath as the dark haired man squatted down then leant forward, exposing his dusky, puckered entrance.  
"You're not like my usual clientele," Steve commented suddenly. "It's usually lonely, old ladies or single women. They tend to be very handsy."  
"Really?" Danny choked, desperately willing his throbbing erection to go down.

"Yeah. Always want to touch me, rub up against me. Always talking too. But you're so quiet. If it wasn't for the fact I was watching you, I wouldn't know you were here."  
Steve's voice had gone deeper, rumbling across the space between them like thunder. It thrummed across Danny's skin, shivering down his spine and spiking straight into his already aching cock.

"And how do you deal with that?" he muttered.  
"Not interested in ladies," Steve shrugged. "Once they realise that, they're happy just to look."  
Standing, Steve began coiling the vacuum's power cable. Danny followed the clean lines of the body in front of him with his eyes. As Steve twisted slightly, Danny gasped, heat flashing through him so fast he was dizzy.  
"But you are interested in me," he growled, suddenly surging forward, slamming Steve into the wall.

The big man gazed at Danny with wide eyes, breath hitching as the blond pressed close to him. Letting his hands rove over the tanned, tattooed flesh, Danny reached up, lips barely brushing Steve's.  
"Ever been fucked by a client?"  
"No," the tall man moaned softly, rubbing against Danny.  
"That's about to change."  
Before Steve could say or even think, the powerfully built blond spun him to face the wall and sank down to his knees. Spreading the taut ass cheeks, Danny dragged his tongue over the tightly furled hole. Steve jumped then groaned loudly, angling his hips back further, spreading his legs to give Danny more access.

Steve dug his fingers into the wall, moaning. Danny's tongue swirling and stabbed, opening him up. Steve couldn't believe he was doing this but, from the moment he'd seen Danny, he had wanted this. He'd wanted to feel Danny's hands on his body, Danny's lips on his. Now he was getting so much more.  
"Oh fuck!" he gasped, jerking forward when Danny sucked on the rim of his hole. He felt one of the blonde's thick fingers slide into him, moving in and out slowly, opening him further.

"Another," Steve panted, voice so wrecked that Danny had to grab his own dick to keep himself from coming. He slipped another finger in, dry, knowing that it must hurt but Steve took it and cried out in pleasure. Drawing back, pumping his fingers, Danny used his free hand to fish his emergency condom out of his wallet.  
Pressing his hand into the small of Steve's back, the blond climbed back to his feet, kissing up the tall man's spine, nipping the nape of his neck.

"Ready or not," he purred. Still twisting and thrusting his fingers deep in Steve's ass, Danny ripped open his fly, groaning softly as his straining cock sprang free. Tearing the foil packet, he quickly rolled the condom on before removing his fingers and lining up with Steve's entrance.  
"Brace yourself," Danny huffed then thrust forward, fat cock head popping through the tight ring of muscle. Steve cried out, body snapping taut at the intrusion. 

"Relax, babe, fuck, please relax," Danny soothed, wincing as the darker man clamped down so hard around him. Slowly, Steve's muscles eased up and he began thrusting back on Danny, gasping.  
"Move," he begged, pushing back. "I'm close already, please move."  
"Pain whore, are you?" Danny asked in a deep growl. When Steve didn't answer, he jabbed forward, driving the taller man into the wall.  
"Yes!" he cried.  
"Good."

He thrust in, hard, fucking into Steve's willing body with all the strength he had. The pace he set was punishing, causing both men to gasp and cry out, crashing together.  
"Danny! I'm..." With a full body shudder and a scream, Steve's orgasm exploded from him, whiting out his vision. He felt Danny thrust into him several more times before he came with a cry, hands digging into his hips.

They slid to the carpet, aftershocks shaking them. Danny dropped a few lazy kisses on Steve's neck, slipping out of him and getting rid of the condom.  
"Give me a few minutes and I'll carry on cleaning," Steve panted, leaning back against the blond. With a grin and a slap on the firm ass, Danny rested his head on the broad shoulder.  
"Damn right you will."


End file.
